impredecible
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de amor entre Caroline y Klauss basada en el capitulo 7 de la cuarta temporada, El trama y los personajes que no conozcan son míos. Los personajes que ya conocen son propiedad de L. J. Smith


**Titulo: **impredecible

**By: **ronmionexalways

O que frustrante se acerca el evento de la señorita Mystic Falls y todo está a mi cargo, no me malentiendan me gusta pero es un poco estresante, saber que flores usar, las mesas, y el lugar que deben de estar acomodado y su decoración, el escenario y la plataforma para el baile todo debe quedar muy bien- pensaba Caroline veía que sus anotaciones fueran correctas levanto su vista y vio a las chicas que estaban de voluntarias acomodando unas flores.

-esperen, esperen, esas flores van atrás, como se indica en la grafica floral, que ustedes tuvieron mucho tiempo para memorizar, si gracias, dije en tono sarcástico, alas 3 chicas que llevaban las flores.

Me gire a mis anotaciones para volver a ver que todo marchara sobre ruedas.

Ahora. ¿Cómo sabia que te encontraría en el timón de esta nave?- escuche una voz que inmediatamente reconocí

-vete, estoy ocupara- respondí cortantemente aun sin mirar.

-me preguntaba a que hora debería recogerte mañana- pregunto klauus

-alrededor de 15 para las nunca- respondí

-me prometiste una cita, a cambio de uno de mis híbridos.

-si, una cita, como ver una película, donde no tengamos que hablar, y poner al menos unos 3 asientos entre nosotros,- respondí

-Seguramente la actual señorita Mystic Falls, no será la anfitriona de la fiesta sola, y asumo que no llevaras a Tyler , no después de sus indiscreciones, con su amiga loba- dijo astutamente klauus

Y ya sin ninguna escapatoria a su astuto comentario- bien si insiste en venir, ven a verme aquí ., corbata negra opcional, ¡y ya tengo vestido! Así que no se te ocurra conseguirme uno de diseñador. ¿Entendiste?

Klauss asintió con la cabeza y me gire para seguir con lo que asía

-nos vemos mañana Caroline-

Y el día inicio que estrés pero espero que todo salga bien, afortunadamente ayer terminamos de acomodar las mesas y las flores, y solo me preocupara de que todas las chicas luzcan bien y sus acompañantes también, y sobretodo yo comencé a caminar entre las mesas para ver que tal estaba todo ahora que ya había llegado gente, caminando aceleradamente vi unas copas vacías y de inmediato las levante.

-oye porque estoy atendiendo tus mesas, he dicho que nada de vasos vacio, dije en tono autoritario al primer mesero que vi, seguí caminado y me tope con los músicos.

-¿podrían acelerar e el tiempo, es un concurso no un funeral, les reprendí ,me seguí caminado

-y como lo estoy asiendo yo?- pregunto klauss que se acercaba a a mi.

- tu estas. Perfecto respondí mirando sus hermosos ojos azules

Nos quedamos fijos a los ojos por algunos segundos después el giro su mirada.

-ellos no pierden el tiempo- objeto

Me gire y vi a Tyler con su amiga loba, yo sabia lo que sucedía pero no me convenía que klauss me viera con cara de que no me importaba si, no de que me dolía, klauss me miro preocupado por mi y por lo que creía que yo estaba sintiendo me gire – hay que llegar de una vez.

El evento comenzó todas las chicas se veían bien, bailaron, como debían todo me había quedado perfecto,

Después de concluir mi trabajo como maestra de ceremonias, después de eso me dirigí asía mi amiga Elena que se encontraba platicando con Damon, sobre Jermey ya que no se había presentado al evento y era el acompañante de April Young,

Yo me encargo dijo Damon antes de irse y dejarme a mi ya Elena solas.

-bien tu ve a casa le dije- yo buscare a jeremy por aquí

-tal vez Damon tiene razón tal vez agarro una botella de la barra y se escapo asía el bosque-

-no, Damon nunca tiene razón, Damon es astuto, manipulador y grosero pero el nuca tiene razón, corregí a mi amiga, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?-pregunte

- no lo se pero ¿Pero estoy segura que no dudaras en decírmelo-

-bien creo que tu repentino interés en Damon están empezando a nublarte, el juicio, y eso no me gusta y de tan solo pensar en ustedes 2 juntos me dan ganas de vomitar- dije alterada

-tranquila amor que están elaborando una escena- dijo klauss que no había escuchado por nuestra pequeña discusión

- gracias Caroline , por hacer este momento mucho mas difícil- me reprendió mi amiga

-Como es que me convertí en la mala de la película- dije irónicamente a klauss

-vamos a conseguirte una bebida y te diré todo como ser el tipo malo

Caroline y klauss comenzaron a caminar por el césped

-es solo que como su mejor amiga mi deber es advertirle cuando está cometiendo un gran error- ¿bien? Y ahora se está poniendo del lado de Damon en todo-

- así que ser un vampiro la a cambiado-

-pero ser un vampiro solo aumenta lo que ya eras, no te convierte en una persona totalmente diferente- objete

-muy peculiar

-por que esa mirada? Pregunte

-al final todo tendrá sentido

-como sea solo apúrate y encuentra la cura-

-trabajo en eso. Dijo Klaus antes de llegar a una banca donde nos sentamos y servía 2 copas

-la tomarías alguna vez- pregunte

- a ver por que querría currarme. De ser la criatura más poderosa sobre el planeta?

-así que no hay ningún momento en toda tu vida en que quisiste volver a ser humano? – pregunte

-que hay de ti- regreso la pregunta- la vida solía ser mucho mas fácil, - Klaus se levanto y saco una hoja de sus saco ¿no extrañas los días de ser

"silla de comité de de embellecimiento Mystic folls- y directora de la rifa anual de policías- Klaus , comenzó a leer y reaccione.

-esa es mi hoja de solicitud para señorita Mystic falls, ¿de donde la sacaste?- le dije (comencé a tratar de quitarle el papel a Klaus)

-cuando me elijan tengo la intención de redefinir la excelencia, realmente estoy disfrutando como usas el "cuando " aquí, es muy confiado- dijo divertidamente Kluas aun mirando el pergamino

- mm-

-"y sobretodo prometo aspirar, inspirar y trasmitir, seguía leyendo kluss muy sonriente lo que yo había escrito una año atrás.

- si, si es muy divertido es graciosísimo. Ya - sonreí y volví a tratar de quietarle la hoja y luego el me miro a los ojos y nos comenzamos a reír,

La ceremonia ..concluyo y April Young resulto ser la ganadora, , al concluir klauss se ofreció a llevarme a casa , me subí a su auto, al cual nunca había tiendo la oportunidad de subir,

- comenzamos a platicar a animadamente.

Klauss estaciono su camioneta frente a mi casa.

-nunca respondí tu pregunta?, si alguna vez pensé sobre ser humano, una vez, estaba de excursión en los andes y un colibrí voló hacia mí y solo flotaba hay mirándome, su pequeño corazón sonaba como una ametralladora, y pensé "que cosa sabes, el trabajar tan duro cada día, solo para mantenerte vivo, el estar tan constantemente al borde de la muerte, y que satisfactorio debe ser cada día seguir con vida" esa fue la única vez que pensé ser humano. Dijo Klaus con su cara tan dulce, que me mato lentamente con sus hermosas palabras.

- le sonreí. Me acerque asía el y sin pensarlo mis labios cálidos se encontraban frente a los suyos , y no pude resistirme y lo bese, y sus bellos y delicado labios me respondieron, como si hubieran estado espernada los míos , el beso fue subiendo de un tímido y repentino beso a uno mas apasionado, donde en nuestras bocas había un lucha de dominación.

-frene el beso en seco, klauss me miro fijamente y yo sin pensarlo me quite el cinturón de seguridad y a el también el suyo abrí mis piernas y me subí a las suyas, y regrese a sus labios, que los míos reclamaban mas de el. Yo comencé a aflojarle la corbata y desabotonarle su camisa, y el bajo el zipper de mi vestido, nuestra respiración se volvían muy agitadas, yo comencé a moverme sobre Klaus espernada a que su masculinidad despertar y sin demorar mucho lo logre, sentía sus excitación tornase erecta.

-Ca-roli-ne, no sa-bes có-mo e es-ta-do es-pe-ra-nd-o es-te mo-mento – dijo agitado kluss

- yo comencé a besarle apasionadamente el cuello y deshacerme por completo de su camisa-

-vamos a tu habitación-

-no sé si resista, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ahorra.

-klausss bajo de auto y tomo a Caroline en sus brazos y con velocidad de vampiro en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya estaba bajo klauss en la habitación, a lo cual Caroline no estaba del todo de acuerdo y con su velocidad se volvió a arriba lo cual klauss respondió con un gesto de desaprobación, pero aun así siguió con su , después de muchos jadeos gemidos, agotamientos, suspiros, palabras al viento.

-o por dios fue genial- dijo una despeinada Calroline

- asombroso, Klaus miro a Caroline frente a frente y acaricio su rostro.- eres hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-y tu me sorprendes cada día mas, un vampiro fuere de serie, un excelente artista, poeta , pero nunca me imagine que fueras tan cariños y apasionado a la vez, me Hiciste sentir en el cielo, no puedo creer… que o por dios…. Solo de acodarme puedo sentir un orgasmo.-

-Caroline acabas de levantar mas mi ego como no tienes una idea.. dijo Klaus sonriendo ampliamente

-mas es imposible- sonrió

-a quieres ver, klauss se acerco mas caroline y se volvieran a besar en un tierno, delicado, sutil, beso.

Amo a esta pareja, klauss es tan lindo con caroline, ojala y a lo largo de la serie tengan algo son perfectos el uno para el otro… gracias por pasarse por aqui


End file.
